Luck Transcends All Rules
by Parce Multon
Summary: One-shot, probably horrible, as I'm new. Kate and Martina work on a math project together. /Written for KtDS's Butting Heads Challenge./


A/N: Set in Stonetown High, 8th grade and Mr. Benedict's house. The last character is Sticky, who I probably used way too much... Anyway, written for Kahlan the Dream Spirit's December Challenge (Butting Heads). I will take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Flames, however, are not appreciated, and either ignored or deleted (if you're anoymous). So don't do it. Please? I'm new. So don't kill me for grammatical mistakes or the fact that I admit I'm new. Also, this is dialogue only. No descriptions. If you don't like that, go away. [end long author's note]

* * *

Set in: Mr. Benedict's house, living room.

Kate: "Sticky, do you have a second? I'm confused about a mathematical concept."

Sticky: "Uh... sure. What do you need?"

Kate: "How do you cross-multiply a fraction with another fraction? I need it for something I'm doing in algebra class..."

Sticky: (inhales sharply, begins to talk rapidly) "Well, if you have two fractions, one being a over b, and the over as c over d, then you multiply both sides by the product of b and d, which, after simplifying, allows you to get the fact that the product of a and d equals the product of b and c." (exhales slowly)

Kate: (looks at Sticky quizzically) "Wow. Um..."

Sticky: (looks down sheepishly, talks quietly) "What? Did I ramble too much?"

Kate: (laughs) "I didn't ask for a discourse in rocket science, Einstein! Honestly!"

Sticky: (annoyed) "Okay, then what did you expect?"

Kate: "A simple explanation! So, let's try again - I was just wondering, how do you cross-multiply?"

Sticky: (sighs) "All right, fine. I rambled. Here - Draw two diagonal lines through the equals sign. Multiply the numbers on the lines. Got it?"

Kate: "Okay, thanks. As I sort of said, I just need it for a group project." (sighs, turns around and walks away muttering quietly to herself)

Sticky: (walks to catch up with her) "What's wrong, Kate?"

Kate: "Oh, I'm just annoyed."

Sticky: "Why's that?"

Kate: "School. Why did Mrs. Aurand have to make me do this project with Martina Crowe?"

Sticky: (blinks, then blinks again) "What did you just say?"

Kate: "You heard me. I have to do this project with Martina..." (continues walking away and muttering)

Sticky: (calls after her) "All right. Well, if you need any more help, you know who to ask!"

* * *

Set in: School the next day.

Kate: (through gritted teeth) "So how's your part of the research going?"

Martina: (stops slumping in seat, puts down magazine) "Fine, what about you?"

Kate: (sighs) "All right. I got someone to explain it, as I was a little confused as to what cross-multiplication was."

Martina: "Which one? The average one, the whiny one, or the bald one? They aren't really the most reliable places to learn from, Wetherall."

Kate: (rises to her feet) "Do _not_ say that again."

Martina: "Why not? What are you going to do, run? Attack me with tape? Throw marbles at me? There's too many people here, brain girl."

Kate: (sighs again) "All right, fine. But never insult my friends like that again, or you'll be sorry..." (under her breath)

(Kate sits down, they go back to studying.)

* * *

Set in: School the next day, during presentations.

Kate: (goes to the front of the class) "All right, we'll go next."

Martina: (also goes to the front) "I'm sure what she meant to say is that we'll go _last_, as everybody else has gone already, right, Kate?" (smirks)

Kate: (sighs) "Yes, Martina. I, personally, don't care, though. Anyway, cross-multiplication is a process during which you draw two diagonal lines through the equals sign. For instance, if you said that two divided by seven is-" (picks up chalk and prepares to write on the board)

Martina: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, not so fast. Who gave you _that_ explanation? Some homeless goofball you found in the street?"

Kate: "His name is Sticky Washington, thank you for asking. He happens to be someone who makes your intellect look like that of a chimpanzee, Martina. And he is neither a goofball, nor lives on the street. I was just confused, and needed it in simpler terms, pun intended. Why?"

Martina: (fuming, and talking through gritted teeth) "Class, any questions?"

Kate: "Well, Martina, if you had done _any_ work on it, no questions would be necessary." (smirks)

Martina: "Yeah, but if you hadn't relied on your brainiac friend to tell you what it is in the first place, you would be able to answer the questions!"

Kate: "You didn't do or even say _anything_ pertaining to our project! Who are you to talk?"

Martina: "Yeah, but if you hadn't had some goofy explanation that you got from some nitwit, the class might understand!"

(Martina and Kate sit down, both fuming, and class is dismissed)

* * *

Set in: Mr. Benedict's house, later that day.

Sticky: "Well? How did your project go? Did what I say come in handy?"

Kate: "It was horrible. She didn't even say anything, we were underprepared, though what you said did help, and Mrs. Aurand gave us an D for 'inappropriate conduct during a presentation'. Maybe she deserves it, but I don't!"

Sticky: "Why do you say that she deserves an D?"

Kate: (inhales, then starts talking rapidly) "She reads magazines in class. She didn't help at all. She didn't say anything during the presentation, except to insult me. She called Reynie 'the average one,' Constance 'the whiny one,' and you 'the bald one.' (exhales, slows down) "Besides, I never said she deserved a D. She really should get an F. If it was possible to get any lower, yes. I just said I don't deserve a D!"

Sticky: (rubs his hand across his head to check his nonexistent hair) "Wow. What she said was... harsh."

Kate: "Obviously. It took a lot of willpower to stop myself from, you know, provoking or hurting her."

Sticky: "That's... interesting." (laughs nervously) "Note to self: stay away from Kate Wetherall."

Kate: (laughs) "Don't worry, I won't do anything to you. It's just Crowe. Any more questions, brainiac?"

Sticky: (looks down sheepishly) "Um... no, I don't think so."

Kate: "Okay, good. Besides, I don't want to talk about it any more." (starts to walk away)

Sticky: (calls out) "Okay. Still, remember, luck transcends all rules."

* * *

A/N: Don't flame. Please? Yes, I'm new, and I realize this is probably horrible. But, everybody has tostart somewhere, right? (Yes, everyone is very OOC. Whatever.)

-Parce


End file.
